Ed and Envy in Candyland
by PurePinkEtiquette
Summary: Ed x Envy. One day Envy shows up at Ed's house, and wants him to come with him to Candyland! what will happen?
1. Psycho palmtree visíts my house

Okay, so... this is my first fic ever so be nice, and please gimme lots of reviews, that would make me happy )

It's shounen-ai (guy x guy) don't like, don't read! and sry if I spell things wrong and stuff cos I'm from Denmark so my English is not perfect yet.. Well hope U like mu story anyways x'D It's ED X ENVY.. Mee luuves that parring XD

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai , language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or any of the characters from it... unfortunately..

**1. The psycho palm-tree visits my house**

Ed smiled, as he felt the sunshine lighten up the room, as he opened the window in

his bedroom.

It was a lovely morning and Ed was in an especially good mood because he had done all his reports for the Bastard Colonel Roy Mustang, which meant he

would be able to see the bastards surprised face, when he reached the completet reports over the table. Damn that expirience alone could make his day.

That morning Ed was starving as usual, but just as he reached for the cereal box, on top of the fridge (he had to stand on a chair to reach 'em) someone

knocked at his door.

Ed was pretty surprised as he leaped off the chair, to open the door. Al couldn't be back from Central already. It was hardly an hour since he left. Ed sighted.

_Unless he found a kitten on the way and decided to bring it home._

Ed shook his head. _He'd definetely do it if he found one._

Ed opened the door and looked outside.

No one.

As he looked down he noticed a little fox cup on his doorstep looking pleeding at him with enormous, purple eyes.

_Wtf... purple? Well, whatever._

Ed, being unusually kind on that day, hence to the fact, that he'd soon be able to se the colonels idiotic face drop it's jaw in surprise, lifted the the cute baby

fox up, and carried it to the kitchen, where he gently put it down.

"Hey there." the teenage boy said, looking down at the fox. " it's allright. I'll get you some eeew... disgusting _milk_, and then put you back where I found ya'."

_But how the hell is a tiny fox baby supposed to knock on my door. Who did that?_

Ed shook his head at his own unbelievably weird behaviour.

Al hadn't been gone for an hour, and jet Ed was already starting to bring baby animals into the house, exactly like his annoying cat-loving younger brother would have done.

As Ed once again reached for the cereal box, he heard a really weird sound. Ed immedeately turned around, terrified of what he might face.

Right behind him, where the baby fox just had been he saw no one but his most loved-to hate gender confused palm-tree enemy.

Ed was so taken by the surprise, that he didn't even thought about attacking. His body went all stiff, and even though his brain, oh so desperetely told him to

punch the damn fuckwit, his limbs denied to react.

Envy was surprised as well. Mostly because Ed didn't tell him to get the hell out, or tried to _make him_ get out. The chibi was completely frozen.

Envy lazily waved one of his glove-clad hands in front of Ed's head.

"Oi, O'Chibi-san! That's not a polite was to welcome a guest, you know."

Suddently the little Alchemists golden eyes focused again. His body was able to move, and he went to his preferred kill-the-damn-palm-tree mood.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME CHIBI! I'M NOT SMALLER THAN A BUG YOU JUST WANNA STEP ON SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP

YOU PSYCHOTIC IDIOT OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

Said psychotic idiot gracefully stepped oot of reach, when a very pissed Ed tried to punch him in the face - with his metal hand of course.

"Steady now, O'Chibi, " he said in his usual mocking voice. "Your'e gonna hurt yourself that way."

Ed tried to hit Envy a few more times, but Envy easily avoided him every single time. Ed was so angry, he was sure his pis was boiling. _How the fuck could _

_that arrogant idiot just allow himself into HIS house?_ He wanted to beat the living crap out of him, but he'd wasted a lot of energy, trying to punch Envy.

"Allrighty Chibi. I can see your'e really exhausted. Now, can I _finally_ tell you what I'm actually here to tell?"

Ed didn't even shout, when Envy called him chibi. Envy just earned a unbeliveably evil glare.

_Later he's gonna pay for that one... but erhm.. not just jet._

"Then what d'ya wanna tell?" Ed crossed his arms sceptically.

"Well, not exactly _tell._" Envy smirked. "It's more like I wanna _show_ you something Chibi-san."

_Show him something? Since when did his biggest enemy, start dropping casually by his house, wanting to SHOW HIM something?_ This was getting kinda creepy.

"And exactly WHAT the HELL, could you possibly want to show ME! A torture chamber? A really dark, creepy cellar with chains on the wall! Or perhaps a

totally BIG, NASTY, poisonous spider!"

"I want you to see Candyland!" Envys smile grew wider as he bounced up and down, looking like a freaking lunatic.

Ed looked a the cheerfully, bouncing palm-tree, eyes huge.

"_And what the fuck is Candyland_?"

Envy gave Ed a secretive look. The he bounced up and down again.

"You'll see! You'll see! But only if stupid Chibi-san wants to come!"

Ed raised an eyebrow at Envy. "Yeah? And what if I don't wanna go?"

A playful smile twisted the homunculus' lips as he stopped bouncing.

"Then I'll _make you_ go of course."

Ed jawned.

He sure must have got some disease today. If the psycho really insists on killing me, why doesn't he go ahead and do it? It's not like I wouldn't fight back

but… Why's he playing nice, and lying about some place called Candyland?

"You could go alone?" Ed suggested.

Envy bit his lip. " Uhmm… no."

"Why not?"

"cos' it's really lonely to go alone, so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEASE Ed?" Envy made his adorable puppy eyes.

Ed looked at him. He was taken by the homunculus' sudden change. What the hell was he up to?

Whatever the homunculus had in mind, Ed couldn't help but notice, that Envy looked just a little bit cute, eyes all big and puppy-like.

" So.. will you come with me?" Envy asked, as his eyes went back to normal.

Ed considered it for a minute.

_Mmmm.. pros and cons.. Okay the pros' first. Well, I wouldn't have to stay home and being bored all day. And maybe that Candyland thing could _

_turn out to be really funny. Okay the cons now…Let's see. It might be a sneaky trap, leading me outta the house, away from anyone who could be _

_able to rescue me._

Another voice disturbed Edwards mind. _You should try to reconsider… If anything evil happens, you do have you Alchemy. _

Ed shrugged his shoulders.

" 'Kay. I'll go" He said, trying not to sound too willing. "BUT" he continued in a demanding voice. " If you try ANYTHING, I wont hesitate on turning you –

AND your Homunculus allys- into skunks!"

Envy fumed. "As though you could Fullmetal pipsqueak.." he mocked. "But thanks for wanting to come, you definitely wont regret it!" he quickly added as he

noticed Ed's pissed-about-the-pipsqueak-comment face.

Ed slowly nodded. " Okay then. Lead the way."'

Envy's face lightened up. " YIPPIE! WE'RE GOINT TO CANDYLAAAAAND!" He grabbed Ed and hugged him.

Not that it was Ed's first surprise that day, but none the less, it was the biggest.

Envy bounced out of the window, dragging Ed along by the hand.

"WEIIII! CANDYLAND HERE WE COMEEEE!"

------------------------------

Weiiii, end of first chapther..

Hope you like it so far, and please review XD and again sorry for my language. I'm from Denmark w

The Pink Alchemist


	2. I never thought you meant it literally

**Finally, second chapter - I liked first one better though.. Hope u guys like anyways.. And my English sucks cos I'm from Denmark.**

**Well.. Please read and review anyway x'3**

-----------------------------------------------------------

**2. I never thought you meant it literally**

"AAAAARGH!...ouch.. why didja do that?" Ed found himself lying flat on his back in the hawthorn standing just underneath his window, in his back garden. _How nice_.

"What?"

"Practically throwing me out of the window, asshole!" Ed hissed as he painfully pulled some thorns out of his upper arm. _This was such an Evvyish thing to do ...ouch._

The Homunculus smirked.

"I guess it was funny, jumping out of the window." He had landed just beside the bush, and now sat down looking amused at Ed.

Ed got to his legs got out of the hawthorn, and without really meaning to, he offered Envy a hand to help him stand up.

"You do have a really sick sense of humor." Ed replied in a muttering voice.

Envy gave him a look so sad, that Ed almost came to regret his little insult.

"So, where's that Candyland if it really exists?" Ed quickly asked changing the subject.

By the mentioning of Candyland, Envys face became pure happiness. "It's right over here..c'mon Chi.. erhm Edward." He beamed, grabbing Ed's hand, pulling him over to the big bush in the corner of the garden.

Ed crossed his arms rising an eyebrow. "So?"

"So, it's here!" Envy pretendet not to hear the scepticism in Ed's voice and pointed at the bush. "Right here!"

Ed sighted. "So you're telling me, my bush is Candyland." He said sarcastic.

"Noooo silly. It's _under_ it!" Envy really did look like was the most common thing in the world.

_Maybe he WAS a bit sick after all?_

Well, Ed had always known he was, hence to the fact that he was a psychopathic killer, showing no mercy to those in pain, and not caring for anyone but his own egoistic self. But now he was suddently so changed.

"So how do we get there?" Ed asked. _Okay maybe I can play his little game for a while, but if he tries to kill me or something I'll be SO ready to kick his ass. _

Ed always forgot the fact that he was way too short to actually kick anyones ass- not even his own, which was weird, just seeing how many people who reminded him about it each day.

To Ed's surprise Envy crawled on all fours, down under the the bush.

Ed glared like an idiot. _The hell?_

Envy stuck his head out looking inpatient. "You comming pipsqueak?"

...silence...

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN AN ANT WOULD NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM!" Ed exploded.

Envy looked slightly amused and shook his head so his long palm-tree like hair, were put back in place after being blown back, by the 'explosion'.

"Chill Hagane no. I didn't say any of that." _Mostly because I wouldn't dare to._ "Please don't be mad." Envy made a cute face at Ed.

Edward shook his head. He just couldn't take the Palm-Tree serious, when he made that face. He looked cute... e_rhm but only because he made that face of course!_

Ed shrugged. "Sure." he mumbled not looking at the cute palm-tree. He sighed and crawled down under the bush, feeling like a complete idiot.

He looked at Envy inquiringly.

"And now what?"

Before Envy could get a chance to answer, Ed suddently felt his whole body beginning to shiver. At first it was just a little, but few seconds later he found himself bathed in sweat, shaking so much he couldn't even move. He looked panicked at Envy, eyes full of surprise and fear.

"_Envy... what the hell?_" Ed let out a low whimper. _What the hell happened?_ His throat suddently felt like it was shrinking, refusing to let any in. He coughed, and grabbed his neck with both hands, as he rolled around on the ground.

"Envy... you sick thing. Make... it... stop." Ed whispered hardly able to talk. He needed to throw up.

"But...Chibi-san. I dunno what..." Envy was cut off.

"Envy make it stop... It hurts!" Ed held back his tears, refusing to cry in front of his biggest enemy. He'd been tricked. He knew that. And he was _not_ going to let the Homunculus have the pleasure, of seeing him crying and begging for his life.

He was shaking wildly, every time an unbearably, excruciating pain shot through his body.

Envy looked confused and didn't know what to do. He slowly reached a hand out, trying to touch Ed's cheek.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, DAMMIT! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Ed cried out, pain running through his whole body.

"But Edo... I can't."

"AAAAARGH!" Ed felt the first tear of pain run down his cheek, and his eyes fell shut.

He flew. At least it felt like he was lifted up in the air. And then suddently he was laid down. On the ground... But not in the soft grass under his bush, in his little garden.

He lay on something. Something warm and soft and with funny ticklish hair...wait?

SHIT!

Ed immediately opened his eyes. The thing he lay on was definitely NOT grass. It was _Envy_.

"Ed." Envy sat up, gently pushing Ed off him. "You allright?"

"Uhm..yeah." A very blushed chibi replied. "Well sort off. The pain is gone, but I'm sore all over." Ed said slowly.

"Then you've got nothing to complain about." Envy exclaimed.

Ed looked annoyed at Envy as he carefully tried to get to his feet.

"Wait a moment!"

Ed suddently realized something.

"It was YOU!" He pointed accusing at Envy. "YOU made me feel that pain! You tried to kill me!"

"Edo..."

"Don't EDO me! You tortured me, you sick sick bastard! You fucking tortured me, and now you're probably gonna kill me -RIGHT?"

Ed was pissed. It had hurt so bad, he hadn't been able to move, and now that the _psycho_ had made him weak, he was gonna kill him. All he had to do was wait.

...and wait...and... wait?

"Aren't you going to finish me off, now that I can't fight?" Ed asked angry and a bit confused.

"No." Envy simply replied.

Ed looked at him in surprise, but all he recieved was a bland smirk.

"Why not?" That was all Ed really wanted to know at that point.

"Because we were going to go to Candyland together and have fun."

"I thought you thought killing was fun?"

"_It is_." Envy giggled. "but I'm not in the mood for killing. Havn't really been lately." He shrugged.

Ed was stunned.

_Envy-NOT in the mood for killing. What the hell was wrong_? Ed asked himself, for the tenth time that day.

"Then can you tell me why I suddently felt like being torn appart?" Ed questioned him- still sceptical.

"I don't know."

"But you didn't seem to feel _anything at all_!" This was getting anoying.

"No I didn't."

Ed was about to freak out but Envy cut him off.

"I do have a theory though Chibi-san. Wanna hear?"

"Sure..."

"Maybe it's because, we travelled between two worlds." Envy said as a matter of factly.

"Huh? _What_ world?" Was the very intelligent reply Envy got.

"Hahahahahaha!" Envy couldn't help but laugh.

"_What's so funny?"_ Starting to feel slightly pissed again.

"You look really hilarious, when you make that face! Hahahahah" Envy rolled on the ground.

"_What face_?" Ed gaped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! _That_ one! You hahahaha look like a hahahahahahah little monkey!"

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGASMALLFUNNYMONKEY!"

"Hahahahahahahah!"

Ed sighted an started to calm down a bit. "I don't know a shit about this place." He said helplessly.

"I already told you, we're in Candyland Chibi."

Ed looked around, and was astonished. He'd been way too angry, to actually notice the strange and unfamilliar place surrounding them.

"Envy." His voice was dead serious. He spoke slowly, pronouncing every word clearly. "_Why the hell am I surrounded by trees, that look like freaking lollipops_?"

"I told you it was Candyland." Envy shrugged, raising an eyebrow at Ed, in an _I told you so_ way.

"I...I never knew you meant it literally."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Finally done , It kinda took some time TT;;**

**Please review!**


	3. Eat'n'Sleep

**geez... Finally! **

**I have a really bad feeling about the grammar in this chapter. I think it sucks. I like the last part of it though. Finally some fluff. wheeeeeeeee!**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, fluff, language**

**Disclaimer: Fma doesn't belong to me and so on... **

**3. Eat'n'Sleep**

Envy smirked.

"Okay... I-I don't really know what to say." Ed slowly admitted.

_What could he say after all?_

"Say you like it!" Envy suggested, a big smile lightening up his face.

Ed didn't reply. He'd never admit it, but deep down he just wanted to explore this weird… nice…cute no adorable place.

He walked over to the nearest lollypop-tree, Envy right behind him, giggling because of his surprise.

"Hey O'Chibi-san you know you're a lot of fun when being so damn astonished."

Ed took a good look at the lollypop-tree, pretending not to hear Envy's comments… but they kept coming.

"You hungry Edo? Cos' if you tiny acorn sized brain works well you'd know one can actually eat that stuff."

…

"DON'T SAY ANYTING ABOUT BEING TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Due to the fact that Envy didn't like the idea of having his head blown off, he didn't point out the fact, that he'd been talking about the Chibi's brain, and not his height.

"Yeah yeah Edo, that's good and everything but my point was: are you hungry?"

Ed stared suspiciously at Envy for a moment.

_That psycho would never offer him something to eat… unless?_

"It's poisoned!" He concluded.

"_It is?_" Envy cried, hiding his face in both hands. "_That's terrible_, what are we gonna do? Who would do such a mean, _mean_ thing?!"

Ed rolled his eyes. _Nooo he's got to be kidding._ _Now I can't possibly suspect him for poisoning anything. _

But why was he acting so freaking odd? It was nothing like him.

Ed decided to forget about it for a while.

"All right Palm-Tree. Dinner's served!"

**An hour later:**

"Erhm Edo?…….. you done eating?"

…

Envy sighed as loud as possible, making sure Ed would hear it. Meanwhile a very very greedy Chibi attacked his seventh lollypop-tree.

_Damn Chibi!_

At first it had been very amusing, watching Ed experimenting on, whether it was possible to swallow a large caramel rock in one mouthful, or not. But right now? Well, at it sure was a determined little pipsqueak he was dealing with here. Not that it was a positive thing.

Envy collapsed in the candy grass, and yawned.

He'd been up so early that morning, only so no one would notice he left. Holy fucking God if the knew… A tiny smile twisted his lips.

He lay on his back and gazed upon the chewing gum coloured sky above him. The grass smelled like strawberry.

The last thing he heard was when Ed triumphantly shouted: CHIBI POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! As he finally managed, to swallow one of the caramel rocks.

Envy closed his eyes, and was lulled into a deep, peaceful sleep.

A bit later Ed didn't really feel like eating any more candy. His stomach hurt, and he was really sleepy.

Ed began to wonder where the hell Envy had gone.

His eyes scanned the area. No Envy.

Then he noticed something, lying on the grass. As he got closer, he found out it was Envy who had fallen asleep.

He looked down at the sleeping Homunculus and blinked.

Envy lay on his back, one hand on his tummy, the other in the grass above his head. His face was gracefully framed by his long hair, that spread on the grass.

Ed bent over him, to take a closer look.

"So…peaceful." He whispered. _I never realized a Homunculus needed to sleep._

"_Maybe I should sleep too?"_ Ed thought.

It was getting dark now and he couldn't let Envy stay all by-erhm, he wasn't able to go home without Envy 'course he didn't know how! That meant he had to stay. And he was tired…

Just a quick nap.

But where should he sleep?

He laid down an arms length from Envy, slowly closing his eyes, but he couldn't find rest. It was night and even in Candyland, it became cold at night.

Slowly he opened one eyes.

The Homunculus lay curled up beside him, still captured in his sleep.

Ed wrapped his arms around himself, trying to find a little warmth, but couldn't.

_Maybe I should…NO!_

_I can't. He's my enemy. That'd be too weird, and what would I tell him when he woke up?_

_He'd kill me…_

Ed's body shook a little caused by the cold breeze.

Right now it would've been nice, being a Homunculus who weren't able to feel such things as temperatures.

Finally Ed couldn't take it anymore and surrendered.

Careful not to wake Envy, he moved closer, and pressed his body against Envy, and snug up against his chest.

Ed found it surprising that Envy was so warm and nice to cuddle with.

Envy really looked like and angel in his sleep. Ed gently let one hand caress his pale cheek.

Envy didn't wake up.

Ed smiled into the Homunculus chest and closed his eyes.

He felt safe here in Envy's arms, and that surprised him quite a bit, but it didn't really matter right now. He was safe and warm.

Finally he fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked.. Please review! xD**


	4. Because I can

WTF! I've _actually_ written FOUR chapthers!? I never expected I'd write that much...But I did. :3

This chapther took quite a lot of time to write, so I hope you don't think it's crap, like I do. Okay I like some of it, but I think the grammar sucks this time. SERIOUSLY sucks! I can feel it. haha

warnings: shounen-ai and language for this chap.

and I don't own FMA though I wish I did.

okay so here's chapter four... Enjoy!

**Because I can**

"Wakey wakey little Chibi-kun."

Ed just kept his eyes closed, and wondered where he were. However, the person he cuddled with, felt nice and warm. He liked it, and so he pretended to sleep.

"Chibi-kun will you remove you hand from my crotch if I ask nicely?"

…hand?…………crotch?

…..fuck!

"AAAAAAAAARGH! Sorry! I didn't… It was… I thought…." Ed started to jabber helplessly, after having with lightning speed withdrawn his hand, from the very unfortunate part of Envy's body, which he WASN'T supposed to touch.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." He mumbled self-consciously. " It was never my meaning to… you know… abuse you." Ed gabbled, making sure not to meet the Sin's purple eyes. He stopped gabbling, and waited for hell to burst out, but he waited in vain. Envy just looked at him, waiting.

"Please don't slice me into pieces, and sell me as dog food!" Ed burst out, eyes begging and huge.

"_Ed in a can._ All the fan girls would probably be delighted." Envy shot him an evil smirk. "And I'd be rich." He thoughtfully added.

Ed gave a jump, and got to his feet, desperately trying to escape, but he was caught by the wrist.

He looked slightly confused, at the palm-tree who was laughing like a maniac.

"I was kidding you little fucker! I'm not going to turn you into freaking dog food idiot!"

Ed let a sigh of relief, escape from his lips, and slowly sat down next to Envy again.

"So you're not angry with me?" Ed said relieved.

"No way Edo." Envy purred. "I'm flattered that Chibi-san wants to touch me so badly, he can't even wait till I wake up." He smirked expressive at Ed, touching his hair.

"Get you hands off me!" Ed said half embarrassed, half angry while pushing Envy's hand away.

"But you started." Envy said accusing.

"I was just a little cold dammit." Ed muttered. "And you…looked warm." He added.

He felt heat coming to his face again.

Why does he have to be so damn… grrr…

"And then you decided, to find out what my cock's like?" Envy was apparently thrilled by the fact, that he embarrassed the chibi.

"NO!" Ed said.

_Damn Homunculus. Go to hell._

"I dunno how my hand made it's way down there." Edward spoke the truth.

"Maybe it flew?" Envy said thoughtfully, while looking up into the pink sky, above their heads.

Ed didn't respond to that.

After a moment, he rose from the grass. He wanted to go home now. Al had probably contacted CSI by now.

"Hey Palm-tree. I wanna go-OUCH! _My stomach_!" Ed doubled up with pain.

_That's right. I ate all those fucking candy things._

"Want this Eddie?" Envy held a chocolate flower into his face.

_Sadistic jeeeeeeeeerk._

"Noooo. Hate it. Eeeeeew."

Ed was still talking about throwing up and suicide, when Envy decided to shut him up.

"It's your own fault." He said, while pure evilness streamed out of him.

"You're such a meeeeeeeeeean bastard." Ed rolled around on the grass whimpering.

Envy watched him amused for a sec, but then he suddenly felt a little bad for the Alchemist.

"Chibi?"

"Owowowowowowwo,killme.pleeeeeeeeeeease!"

"I'm almost starting to pity you."

"don'tcareowowowowowowow…justwannadiiiiiiiiiiiiiie."

Envy sighed.

_He's SO overdoing it._

"C'mere." Envy bent over, and grabbed Ed by the waist, pulling him into his lap.

"Envy…what are you…"

Envy cut him of, his voice sounding almost friendly.

"Can I…Can I touch?" He asked, blushing a little whilst gesturing towards Edo's stomach.

Ed nodded automatically.

Envy gently slid his hand down chibi's stomach, which he gently rubbed.

Ed relaxed and leaned back, his head resting on the Sin's chest. He could feel Envy's breathing- a little tense. Was he nervous?

_Why did I even allow him to do this? …Damn, I have no clue. I must be sick._

"Envy?" Ed asked vaguely. "Why are you doing this?"

Envy looked at him. A bit of surprise appeared in his face. "You allowed me to, so I guess the answer is: because I can. Maybe I'll never get the opportunity again." He slowly mumbled, tracing soft circles on Ed's stomach.

Ed was confused- and in a strange way he felt…happy.

He closed his eyes.

Maybe I'm enjoying this…

_Okay I'm totally enjoying this… but why?_

_He's my enemy. He's cross dressing- okay that's okay 'cos it's sexy, but despite that he also looks like a frickin' palm-tree._

_Oh no! I can't be… am I?_

No! Please God!

I'M TURNED ON BY PLANTS!!!! OMFG! THAT'S DISGUSTING!

"Hey Eddie?" Ed was pulled back to reality, by Envy's questioning voice.

"Something wrong?"

Ed took a deep breath. Purple eyes kept looking at him.

"One: DON'T call me _Eddie_! Two: _Are you gay?_ Three: When I decide to close my eyes and think, _I close my eyes and fucking think_! None of your buisness!" Ed was a little stunned by his own reaction.

Envy slowly let go of him, looking a bit sad. Disappointed maybe?

Ed frowned. It was never his meaning to make it come out that way. He was just…confused. It was all messed up. Envy showing up at his house- Candyland – and now _this_!

"Sorry." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"I just thought…you know…that you were gay?" Envy tried to catch Ed's eyes, in a desperate need to understand what was going on in his head. He could feel O'Chibi was about to say, or do something drastic, and he's like to be prepared.

Ed frowned for _one_ moment. Then he exploded. "WHAT!? Gay?…_me?!_ No way! How come you think…I mean how could you possibly… I mean: _no way!_"

Envy shrugged. "Okay."

Ed remained silent, waiting for Envy to say more, but Envy didn't plan to do so.

"Okay _what_?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"You said you're not gay, and I said okay. That's it." Envy looked at a chewing gum rose. His face was emotionless.

"Are you?" Ed asked timidly, not sure if he wanted the answer or not.

Envy looked at him, like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"_Noooo_. Not at all! I'm justa guy, who likes to _cross dress_, and have long hair, and maybe my voice is girly but that's probably just _HORMONES_! And _okay_, maybe I always sit with my legs crossed, but that's just because I don't wear underwear UNDER MY _GODDAMN_ MINI SKIRT! _NO I'M DEFINITELY NOT GAY, YOU BIG IDIOT!"_

_At least thanks for calling me big._

"O-okay…" Ed glared at him, completely dumbfounded for a minute. He'd say something, but Envy was quicker.

"And the sad truth is… I did it because I wanted you to see that I'm…" Envy sighed an blinked a few times.

"I ….see." Ed mumbled, voice almost as low as a whisper.

"Yeah."

Ed had no clue what to say – feel - _think._

He put a hand to his head, slowly massaging his temples.

There was an uncomftable silence. After a while Ed's voice broke it.

"You're aware of the fact that we're enemies right?" Ed asked, a bit uncertain if Candyland contained some kind of poison, that messed with people's head, and maybe Envy had eaten some by a mistake.

"You agreed to come with me to Candyland, right?"

"I…yeah?"

"Then we can't be that much enemies." A soft smile curved Envy's lips, but was quickly erased by a sad expression. "But if you don't like me, then…" He looked away.

Ed started to feel a little compassion towards the Homunculus, but what he needed right know was more knowledge.

"How long have you been in love with me?" He asked out of blue.

"Some weeks." Envy answered, like he was not surprised Ed had him figured out. "First I started to feel emotions, like a human."

"Oh just a few weeks! Then it's probably just a crush." Ed said. At fist he thought he felt relief. At least that's what he _ought _to feel.

"It's not a crush." Envy snorted. "A crush is what 10 years-old girls have. Besides, I've never felt this way before. Never."

Ed was surprised, shocked, scared to death, happy, shy… so many feelings at the same time.

"Sorry. I just can't take it. Take me home! I don't wanna talk about this ever again."

----------------------

Oh nooo. Edo is so confused, that poor thing.

What am I going to do to him, to make him realize Envy's the one.

heeehe you'll see.

please review! x'D


	5. Proofs that disprove

Okay, I knew it took an enternity to update this time, but I hope you'll read it though.

**Pairing: EdxEnvy**

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, language (not for this chap though) and very very very VERY light Elricest for this chapter- but not REAL elricest off course! This is an EdxEnvy story... It's just some fluff really.

**Disclaimer: **fma does not belong to me, neither does any of its characters... boo hoooo

and maybe I should inform you 'bout this: Al is NOT a suit of armor in this fic.

that was all... so enjoy... at least i hope so..

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Proofs that disprove**

Ed was so confused.

His head was so filled with thoughts, emotions, memories and dreams all messed up. His stomach was contracting painfully, and it had nothing to do with all the candy he'd eaten earlier.

What he'd just realized was now attached to his retina, and refused to let go of him. It was that one word- or rather name, which seemed to be glued to his mind, and messing with his head. That name, that caused all those unknown and unpleasant emotions, that now gathered in his stomach.

He turned his back towards Envy.

"I don't wanna talk about this… ever again."

There was a long, tense silence, which Ed wished he could just flee from. He just wanted to be left alone, with all his new, thoughts and considerations so he could decide how to get over them.

Envy's weak voice dissolved the silence. "Okay, Edo. I didn't expect anything but this. I'll take you home."

Ed sighted and nodded. He quickly began to walk towards the destination, they had appeared at, at their arriving in Candyland, making sure to keep a fair distance from the depressed palm-tree, walking behind him.

_But I want him._ A voice inside him spoke.

_Desire fates away! _Ed tried to convince himself.

_But I need him. _The voice of unwelcoming truths spoke.

_No I don't! I don't need somebody like him! As if!_

Ed felt his legs shaking.

At the time they reached the destination, the shaking had spread to the Chibi Alchemists whole body.

The two males hadn't spoken since Envy's "I'll take you home"- comment, but once again Envy was the one, breaking the silence.

"I…You'll have to hold onto me and close your eyes… otherwise you wont be able to go home." The words were spoken in a quiet voice.

Ed hesitated.

"Okay." He murmured. He didn't have a choice after all, and all he really wanted was to go home. Maybe have some food, and then go to sleep. Maybe if he slept long enough, it would all turn out to be a dream- and a nasty one of it's kind.

The Alchemist didn't even notice the flash of light, or the fact that his body once again shook hard. All he did was clutch Envy's hand, wishing it was possible to turn back time, and re-do the scene with him and Envy, which had ended up with Ed turning the Homunculus down, but of course those kind of things, weren't possible in the real world.

They were back under the bush, when slowly opened his eyes, that he'd closed without even noticing it.

_Home sweet home._

He turned around, looking for the one who'd been accompanying him for the past two days, but even had obviously already left.

"Good thing he left so fast. That makes it less awkward." Ed stubbornly forced himself to say out loud. Then he took the first step towards the house.

The door was flung open by his little brother, who now threw himself into his older brothers arms.

"Brother! Where in the world have you been! I was so worried! Why didn't you leave a message?! We've all been out lookin' for you, you know." Al exclaimed, in a state between concern and anger, wrapping his arms around Ed.

"At least I'm back." The Chibi whispered softly.

"But…_brother_." It was lovely to hear his voice again, though it sounded both reproachfully and worried.

"Shhh." Ed put a finger to Al's mouth. "Just be thankful I'm home."

Al didn't look less worried, but stepped aside, allowing his brother entrance.

Ed was on his way towards the stairs (_I'll skip food. I'm fagged out) _when he was stopped by Al.

"Edward! You've just come home! Why don't ya' stay down here, and tell me what's goin'on, and where you've been?"

Ed turned around, slightly annoyed though trying not to let it show, and shook his head. "Honestly Al, it's no big deal, but I'm gonna crash now. I'm fricken' tired and all."

But Al seemed to be in his determined mood, and denied to let Ed go so easily. "I don't buy that brother! No big deal?! You've been gone all night, and I've been worrying sick, and you're just tellin' me _it's no big deal!_" Al looked hurt. Ed was about to make up some lie, to escape, but he had never been able to lie to Al, and especially when he had just betrayed his trust and hurt him.

That's why Ed felt like and asshole when he quickly went up the stairs.

"It's private, don't you get it!" was his last line before he left Al.

Ed closed the door slowly behind him, and let out a gasp.

Finally alone.

He sank onto the bed, and pulled the covers over his head.

"Fucking, stupid world!" he cursed.

For the past two days he'd been with Envy all the time. Suddenly it felt lonely, when his green haired enemy wasn't tagging along. He'd got so used to his presence, and had to admit, that Envy could be entertaining to be with, when he was in his good mood. After all he was as bi polar as one could possibly be.

Ed shook his head, as though he tried to shake the bad thoughts, out of his head.

_I don't need him. There's no way I'm addicted to him. I'm just used to him being around is all._ He tried to convince himself.

_He's my enemy. I hate him. Of course I do!_ He sighted. The same lame excuses and evidences kept popping into his head, each time he desperately tried to disapprove the whole _being in love with Envy_- thing. But each time he also found, that his evidences could all be disproved.

_Maybe he's my enemy, but I can still love him… What if I don't hate him? What if he does not intend to kill me? What if he's changed? He might be a guy, yes. But it's seen before dammit! Some people are gay, that's the way it is… wait I can't be gay, right? I like girls…right?_

Ed drew a deep breath. It was almost an impossible task, to suck air in, from under the covers.

As Ed hugged his pillow close, pretending it was Envy-_NO! BAD THOUGHTS MYSELF!!!_ He heard the creaking sound, of the door that opened. The next was soft footsteps that approached his bed.

Ed shifted in his bed, and pulled the cover off himself. His amber eyes met chocolate brown ones.

"Sorry." Ed mumbled in a low voice. "For being such a jerk."

"It's okay." Came the reply, as his younger brother took a step forward, and sat on his bed. "I believe you have a good reason for not tellin' me. After all, I have no rights to know everything about you."

Those words made Ed sit up and look directly at Al.

"You always tell me everything. I'm the one who's an asshole right now."

Al sighted. "It doesn't matter. Maybe I'm better off, not knowing."

Ed's lips twisted in a tiny smile. A sad one though. Yes! Al was indeed better off, not knowing.

"You seem sad though." Al slowly added. "If there's anything I can do to help brother…"

"Yeah." Ed cut him off. "C'mere." Ed wrapped his arms around Al's waist from behind, and Al smiled and leaned his head against Ed's shoulder.

"Just needed a hug." Ed said

"Al?"

"What?"

"Have you ever been in love with somebody?" Ed asked thoughtfully.

"Of course" Al replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "Everybody has tried that."

"Then tell me what it's like." Ed hugged him tighter.

"Don't tell me you've never been in love?" Al laughed as though Ed was just joking.

"Dunno? That's the reason I ask, what it feels like." Ed let go of Al, and sat beside him on the bed, wrapping the covers around them both.

"Well…" Al considered his answer. "You keep thinking about her all the time. It's like, she just keeps popping into your head, and you can't think 'bout anything else. You want to be near her- all the time."

"I see." Ed said.

_Then it was love after all._

_---------------------------_

**_I hope I'll be able to update soon this time. Please review._**


	6. Side Leap

**hi nice people!**

**I've been kinda lazy lately, but luckily I was kicked in the but, and started writing again. **

** This started out, as a really sweet love story, but it's getting more dark and depressive from now on so if you don't like that then I'M SORRY but I have to do it! **

**Oh and yeah.. I should warn you: elricest for this chapter. Don't like it then gooooodbye. But just remember that this is off course still an Ed x Envy story. hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fma, characters blah blah blah... **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**side leap  
**

"You know Al." Ed silently mumbled. "I've done something really idiotic."

Al just looked at him in confusion, as he cautiously answered.

"But brother… that's not very unco…"

"Cut it out Al!" Ed snapped and pushed him away, with both hands.

_Just as he was about to reveal to Al, that he was in love, that little punk just HAD TO be a big fat annoying bitch. Just now where he REALLY needed somebody to talk to._

Al looked hurt. No! That was the biggest understatement, of the universe. He looked like he was about to cry, as he stood there, not knowing whether he should leave Ed alone or not. He looked miserable.

"…I-I didn't mean to offend you Nii-san. I was just joking… really" was his vague reply, and once again Ed felt like an asshole. There was no need to take it out on his brother because of _he _didn't have any control over his life, nor his feelings. He decided to make it up to Al.

"Al… look I'm really sorry. _I am! _I just need you to understand…" He slowly rose from the bed, and approached his terrified little brother, who was in the opposite side of the room, leaned against the wall.

"My life is kinda in a mess right now… as well as my feelings." He was only one step away from Al. He wanted to hug him, and make him feel comfortable. Show him that he wasn't angry at him.

"Nii-san… if there's anything I can do to help you…" Al slowly began.

"Nah. It's all right, I'll be fine." He wrapped his arms gently around his younger brother, as he looked him deep in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

Al didn't reply. Ed found that weird. Al was always the polite one, but now he seemed strangely unconcentrated, and his gaze was clouded.

"Edward…" even his voice seemed unfamiliar. Kind of low and husky. The way Al pressed his body against Ed's own, made Ed nervous.

Small hands drew the blonde alchemist's face closer to Al's in a demanding way. So close that Ed could feel Al's hot breath, tickle his face. Their noses almost touched now, and Ed couldn't take it anymore. Without really knowing what he did, he let one hand stroke his brothers brown hair, as he kissed Al gently, and pulled him close. Al immediately responded and forced his tongue into Ed's mouth, and kissed him roughly.

Ed could hear Al trying to mumble something, but he didn't understand, and actually he didn't really care, so he just kissed him even more roughly, and rubbed his crotch against Al's.

"Aaah… Ed…so good…more please…" Al let a hand slide down Ed's back, and down his ass, to place it on his inner thigh. With his other hand, he took Ed's own and placed it between his legs.

Ed was in a state, where he didn't care, what he did. It felt good. It made him forget. Forget Envy.

Forget his troubles. He almost forgot himself. It felt nice.

Al gently pushed him away, so he could pull his pants and boxers down at once, never breaking eye contact with Ed.

"Al…" Ed exclaimed in surprise, but Al just placed a finger on his lips.

"Sssh… just watch."

"No! Al. C'mere…" Ed burst out, and threw himself into his brothers arms, and kissed him. He could feel Al fumbling with his belt, and his pants being pulled down. He quickly kicked them off, and pressed Al against the wall, and lifted him up, hands roaming his body.

The next thing that happened was something Ed should remember in his entire life. His mistake. Well, he'd even go far enough to call it a sin.

The next days Ed and Al hardly spoke to each other, though they were living in the same house. Al would made vague attempts, but Ed would just freeze him out, and only answer in short words as "yeah", "okay" and "hmm".

Ed kept avoiding Al on purpose, and he would lock himself in his room and only come out, if really needed.

During the hours he spent in is room, he thought a lot. About the past. About the future. About Al.

"_Why did I have to do this? Why? Of all people I just HAD TO chose my innocent little brother, just because I was horny and didn't know what else to do. But why Al. I just used him. I just used his body, because it made ME feel better. I'm such a selfish bastard. I deserve to die."_

Ed didn't feel bad for himself, as he sat in his room and thought, those thoughts. He felt bad for his brother, and he slowly came to realize that Al had probably always been his weak point. If people did something to Al, Ed would take revenge. Equivalent exchange, you know. He just couldn't stand seeing that little face, look troubled or hurt. And now… how could he revenge something he had done _himself_. That's kind of self-contradictory actually.

He thought about Envy. He thought about him all the time.

"_Envy. I wonder where you are right now. What you're doing. Are you thinking about me? Or somebody else? Have you even thought a little bit about me since It happened, or have you just forgotten about me? What have you been doing, during the time we've been separated? How many have you kissed and how many have you…fucked. It's none of my business, but somehow I wish it WAS my business. I think about you all the time. Think about what you'd say, or how you'd look at me, if you knew what I did to Al. How would you react? …there's so much I don't know about you. Though I wanna know. I wanna find you and apologize. I wanna make it up to you. But it's complex. I wanted to make it up to Al as well, and see what happened? Not only did I fuck him, but I also ruined my life and my psyche. I hurt Al and broke his heart. Now he's afraid of me, or maybe he thinks it's all right because I'm his brother, and he looks up to me. I questioned my love to you Envy, but maybe if I could just forget you, I could move on. But I can't forget you. You face. Your body. Your voice. Your eyes. Fuck you Envy! Fuck you so very very deliberately, for what you've done to my heart. You've poisoned me, and there's no antidote. _

_I can't keep living like this. What have you done to me? At least it's not about Al anymore. It's about US! And since I can't remove you from this world- which I wish I could, believe me- then there's only one option left." _

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**that was all I had this time. Hope you still wanna read and once again sorry for the waiting time. **

**Please review x3**


End file.
